


#BringYourKoalaToWorkDay

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF, Tomlinshaw - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, really just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hiya darling! Could you please write domesticated Tomlinshaw where the R1 breakfast crew are used to Louis coming in mid show and just curling up in Nick’s lap sometimes pissed off or sad and wanting comfort but sometimes happy and just wants to be cuddled but it’s never mentioned until one day Louis falls asleep in Grimmy’s lap and Grimmy is looking way to fond/happy so they post a picture to twitter causing it to crash? No idea where this idea came from but thanks if you do it xx</p><p> </p><p>Just a little bit of Tomlinshaw fluff for the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	#BringYourKoalaToWorkDay

Louis hated Nick leaving in the mornings, but this morning was the worst. It could have been because it was Friday, it could have been because Louis was out late last night drinking a bit with the guys as a celebration for the official release of their next tour (which wasn’t until the next year but still). He crawled into bed at 12:49 and Nick’s alarm went off at 5. Louis lay there groaning and waiting for Nick to be done with the shower, knowing he would come kiss him before he left, and he did. Nick bent over the bed, dropping kisses all over his younger lover’s face. 

“Be good, love, I should be home by 2 and then we can go out for some dinner tonight, eh?” He asked, Louis just groaned in response and reached up, snaking his arms around Nick’s neck, intent on not letting him go. Nick just chuckled. “Dove…let go. You’re going to make me late” He kissed along the side of Louis’ face a few more moments before Louis finally let go and sighed, throwing himself to Nick’s side of the bed with a sigh. Nick stands at the doorway a few moments, watching Louis tuck his arms under Nicks pillows and sleep off the night before. Nick figures he probably won’t be seeing him in the studio today, Louis barging in during the middle of the R1 Breakfast Show was nothing new. Out of the 5 shows a week, he would be there at least three. He comes in sometimes because he’s pissed off, sometimes he comes in because he’s gotten up early and needs snuggles, and every once in a while he’s just in a good mood and wants to cuddle and hang out with everyone. But no one ever says anything, he’s welcome and Nick is so thankful for it. Because Louis can be a real tosser sometimes, but god knows Nick loves him to death. They had been together nearly two years and moved in a year so far.  
The car ride to work that morning is fairly quick and he’s actually a few minutes early. Fiona slides a coffee in his direction as he takes a seat. The beginning goes well, smoothly, then again Fridays always do. Something about Fridays and Sundays that are Nicks favorites. 

“Right now though, 8:33, it’s time for the latest from Tina Daheley and news beat” Nick presses the button to transfer and takes a drink of his coffee when the door opens. Louis walks in, beanie pulled down on his head, Nicks sweater on and a pair of sweat pants hanging on his hips. Nick leans back in his chair after grabbing the fader, knowing what’s coming. Louis doesn’t say anything, just crawls into his lap and lays his head on Nick’s chest, quiet. Nick fades the song and starts talking. He rambles for the next 15 minutes   
about what’s happening in the world.

“Have you heard about the Kanye West news?” Clara asks, leaning in a bit to take a drink. Nick laughs a bit and Louis snuggles in closer, listening to the sound of Nicks voice reverberating off the inside of his chest. 

“What haven’t I heard? He’s got a game coming out? Only one I think it’s called. He presented it a few days ago and he was so proud of it and I was so confused. Like I think there’s a part where you’re going up to heaven on a horse? I just don’t get it!” He laughed. Clara leaned back in her chair.

“Well have you heard about the new T-swift beef with him?” She asked, Nick didn’t even have to think. 

“Yes, Kanye basically has a song called ‘Famous’, Taylor Swift is mentioned in it, he basically says that he is responsible for making her famous. There is so much going on in this beef right now it makes it difficult to keep up with the he said -she said.” Nick finishes, putting his hand on Louis’ back, realizing that he’s gone really still. He tilts his head a bit to look down but because of how close Louis’ face is to Nick’s neck, he can’t see a thing. He only assumes Louis is asleep though. Around 15 minutes later Louis’ breathing becomes deeper as he settles in more and Nick just grins, and begins the Nixtape, snuggling Louis closer and resting his head down.

“Hey, don’t you nap too.” Clara speaks quietly, a smile playing on her lips from across the table. Nick just grins, shaking his head. 

“I take my job a bit too seriously for that.” He said, stretching slowly, but careful not to wake the sleeping boy in his lap up, he immediately put his arms back around Louis and Fiona shared a Cheshire grin. 

“So when’s the wedding?” She asked, Nick’s eyes widened but before he could say anything she pointed to the clock and he glanced over, reaching for the fader as Fiona laughed, and then they’re back on the air, talking about the plans for the weekend. Nicks getting ready to wrap up the show but he’s struggling to stay focused because now for some reason all he can think about is a ring on his finger. He’s not sure why the idea scares him so much, I mean they’re already living together. For god’s sakes the boy is drooling on his chest sleeping right now. Nick eyes Fiona with her phone and shoots her a glare as she’s leaning over, hand over her mouth showing Clara something. 

“Alright guys, if you’ve been listening all week and following Greg’s journey, you’ll know that today is his last day of the Greg-a-thon, he’s been doing so much hard work and if you text GREG to 70703 you can donate 3 pounds to sports relief and that may not seem like much guys but listen by the end of the day when you’ve donated it and you’re going to the pub, your Friday feeling is going to be great! We’re off, see you next week!” He signed off quickly, shutting it all down before shooting daggers across the table. “What’s up?” 

“I crashed twitter!” Fiona was laughing and everyone else just laughed along, shaking their head, after a few unsuccessful tries, Nick got his twitter to pull up and was immediately bombarded with what caused the crash. There was a picture there, of an adorably handsome guy in a red beanie, soft brown hair sticking out, a sweater on, and pouty lips with a sleeping face snuggled into Nick’s chest. And of course they caught Nick at an off time, eyes shut and head rested down, hand on his back. You could see the small spit spot on Nicks shirt from Louis’ drool. The caption read “I guess it was ‘bring your koala to work day’ where can I get one??” It had over 800k retweets, a million likes, and even more replies. #BringYourKoalaToWorkDay was already trending in 3 countries. And it had been posted an hour ago. Nick’s jaw dropped as he looked up from his phone and the boy in his lap stirred awake. 

“He’s going to be sooooo pissed you called him a koala...”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Send me prompts, here or at my tumblr (insert-cliche-url). Dont forget to check out my other stories! :)


End file.
